


I’m the love of your life?

by DearHeatherMell



Category: Coco (2017)
Genre: Add along maybe, Childhood Friends, Childhood Memories, F/M, Fluff, I suppose, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-09-13 08:55:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16889484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DearHeatherMell/pseuds/DearHeatherMell
Summary: Eight short stories about Imelda and Héctor’s relationship. From how they first met, down to when Imelda tells Héctor she is pregnant.





	1. “Hola, stalker.”

**Author's Note:**

> It’s shorter than what I’m use to posting, but I did somewhat like it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ages:  
> * Héctor - 11  
> * Imelda - 12  
> * Ceci - 13  
> * Ernesto - 15
> 
> (Ceci deserves love, y’all)
> 
> Warning: A little bit of stalking, I suppose. Not sure if I needed to warn or not, but just to be sure.

_I'm right on time._

Héctor watched as a girl with black, braided hair bun in a violet dress dance and sing around to the Mariachi Plaza’s music, trying to get another girl with brown, curly hair and glasses to join her. After a while, the girl finally gave in and danced along with her friend.

Héctor watched from _behind_ a nearby concrete planter, which was planted with marigolds, as per usual. He watched closely, specifically to the violet dress girl, as there was something about her that he liked.

In the middle of her dancing, she made direct eye contact with the scrappy boy. Panicked, Héctor’s last-second decision was to dive down behind the planter and pray she didn’t notice him.

“I’m such a tonto..” Héctor mumbled to himself.

Here’s the thing, he’s seen this girl before, a few weeks actually, but never actually had the chance to talk to her. Or even ask about her name.

Getting back up to look at the dancers, he was relieved to see that the girl didn’t see him.

“What are you doing?” A voice from behind Héctor made him yelp and dive behind the plant again. Looking up, he could see it was just Ernesto, crossing his arms and tapping his foot.

“Oye, what are you doing?” Ernesto repeated, sitting right down next to him. “Wait, let me guess, are you stalking the girl again?”

“I’m not stalking!” Héctor sounded offended. “I am just.. Looking at a girl that comes here at the same time. Every day.”

Ernesto chuckled. “That would make you a stalker, primo.”

“You are hurting my feelings in my own home.”

The fifteen-year-old rolled his eyes and looked over the potted plant, he knew exactly which girl it was. Unsurprisingly, Ernesto didn’t know the girls' name either.

“Are you ever going to talk to her?” Ernesto asked, pointing to her.

Héctor shook his head. “Nope. Nuh-uh. Never.”

“Uh, are you serious? Who wouldn’t like a boy that is young, scrappy and hungry?”

“I’m not hungry. Plus, look at her!” Héctor motioned toward her, “Ella es tan hermosa!”

He took a quick glance at the girl once more and felt like he was in love all over again, despite her never knowing he existed.

Ernesto walked away from the pot, with Héctor hearing him say, “You’re useless with this, Calaca.”

He walked right towards the dancing girls.

“ERNESTO!” Héctor called out, though it was no use and all he could do was watch.

Okay, he couldn’t bear to watch what was happening and did what he had been doing. Hiding.

Taking a peak from the side, he could see Ernesto doing most of the talking while the girl with the violet dress and the girl with brown hair crossed their arms, listening to him. How could he just have the confidence to walk up to anyone and talk? Why couldn’t Héctor be like that too?

After a couple of minutes of staring, Ernesto pointed towards Héctor’s hiding spot, to which both girls turned their heads to see for themselves.

“¡mIERDA!” The eleven-year-old scrappy boy yelled, now he was panicking more than he did just a few minutes earlier. He hid his face between his legs, wanting to hide for from the world.

Footsteps could be heard coming closer, then it stopped. Almost sounded like it was right next to him, which was correct.

“Hola, stalker.”

Héctor made the mistake of glancing up, as he was face-to-face with the girl in braids, who was crouching.

“I’m not a stalker..” Héctor muttered.

“Your friend here says that you’ve been watching Ceci and me for a long time.” She didn’t seem frightened or anything along that line, just a bit annoyed. Pokerface like.

Héctor looked over her shoulder, with a questioning look. Ernesto only put his hands up in defense.

The girl looked at the guitar strapped to his back and pointed at it. “You play música?”

Héctor nodded.

“Bueno,” She stood up, “Ceci and I wanted some new music to dance to.”

Was he nervous? Because Héctor found himself struggling to get up, stumbling just a little. The girl sneered at the realization of what she was going to be dealing with and turned towards the plaza.

“I’m Imelda, by the way.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t plan on making the chapters too long, but not too short. 
> 
> Also.... I’m not sure if tHEY SEEM TOO OOC, IM SORRY IF IT IS


	2. Identical Twins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SORRY 
> 
> I’m glad with the positive feedback from the last chapter. For now, I will try my best to update every Friday
> 
> Ages:  
> * Óscar and Felipe - 9  
> * Héctor - 12  
> * Imelda - 13  
> * Ceci - 14  
> * Ernesto - 16

“I’m coming!” Imelda yelled as she headed towards the door, “Ya voy! Dios mío.” She opened it to reveal Ernesto and Héctor, who had a fist in the air, as he was about to knock on the door again.

Imelda couldn’t keep track of how many times he had knocked, but she knew it was more than a sane person should. 

Héctor flashed a smile to her. He was carrying his guitar on his back and a satchel, which was filled with bottles of coke. 

“Hola Imelda!” Héctor and Ernesto said in unison.

Up until this point, Héctor and Ernesto have never been inside Imelda’s house before, which was reasonable, they made a mess almost everywhere they went. Imelda picked specifically today because she knew her parents would be gone for the rest of the day.

Inviting them inside, Imelda started to question if she made a terrible decision.

Ceci had come hours ago and was sitting down with the family cat, Pepita, and didn’t bother to acknowledge the two boys entering.

“Imelda, you didn’t tell me you had a gato!” Héctor exclaimed, heading over to pet Pepita.

Ernesto followed behind his friend, so he would pet the cat after him, but instead stared Ceci down.

“Ceci.”

“Ernesto.” 

If looks could kill, those two would’ve killed each other a long time ago. Before that could happen, they were pulled away from one another.

“We are here to play Lotería, not murder each other in cold play.” Imelda glowered. 

Setting the game up on the table, Héctor turned his head when hearing a bedroom door open. A little boy, around the age of nine, wearing a white shirt and overalls walked out of the room. 

“Imelda,” The boy called out, “Do you know where-“ 

Imelda interrupted him.

“Óscar, go back into your room.”

“But I don’t know where-“

“¡Vete!”

Being that he was younger than his sister, he obeyed and returned to his room, closing the door behind. 

The thirteen-year-old noticed the surprised looks on the boys.

“You did not tell us you had a hermano.” Ernesto sputtered. He’s known the two girls for a whole year and is yet still learning new things almost every day.

“I didn’t need to,” Imelda said, sitting down between Héctor and Ceci. “Let’s start the game.”

The prize, a bag of coins, was spilt all over the table and then the game started.

**A good 15 minutes passed.**

“Escalera, ooooh!” Héctor yelled, holding the card up high for everyone to see.

“LOTERÍA!” Ernesto shouted.

Ceci slammed her fist on the table, “You cheat!”

“How am I the cheat?!”

She pointed to the spider, “When did he call la araña?!”

A groan came from Imelda, “We could just, oh I don’t know, restart the game?” 

Of course, neither of them listened as their argument became louder for people who pass by the house can hear.

Héctor turned his head around again as he heard the front door open this time. He felt his blood turn ice-cold when he thought it was Imelda’s parents entering.

Maybe it would’ve been better if it was her parents, as a boy in a white shirt and overalls covered in dirt walked through the door. _He was positive that was the same boy from earlier._ Héctor doesn’t remember Óscar leaving the room to go outside, they weren’t that distracted. 

“Hola Ceci, hola Imelda!” The Óscar lookalike ran passed them and into the room he was supposedly already in.

“Felipe! There you are!” Óscar yelped.

_Óscar? Felipe?_

“Imelda, who was that?” Héctor asked, sounding very concerned.

“That was my younger brother. Felipe and Óscar are identical twins.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ernesto and Ceci fighting seemed like a fun thing to do, since she seemed so annoyed throughout the time we saw her.


	3. “As a date?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Óscar and Felipe - 10  
> * Héctor - 13  
> * Imelda - 14  
> * Ceci - 15  
> * Ernesto - 17

_It’s way too early for this._

From the bright sunlight pouring from her window, Imelda could assume it was around 6:30 in the morning and she wasn’t happy about it.

She wasn’t happy about how early it is and she wasn’t happy that someone was playing music at this time. 

“ _For this music is my language and the world es mi familia. For this music is my language and the world es mi familia._ ”

Imelda groaned. She rubbed her eyes and forced herself out of bed, dragging her feet to make her way to the window. Imelda opened the window.

“Ah! Buenos días, Imel-“ 

If she was less sleepy, Imelda would’ve listened to the voice talking, but instead grabbed the nearest, small potted plant and dropped it on the musician.

“OW! Soy yo, Héctor!” Héctor cried out, rubbing the top of his head.

Imelda’s eyes widened. “Héctor? ¿Qué estás haciendo?” She looked over the window and saw the scrappy boy looking gleeful as he held his busted guitar close to him. 

He smiled. “I wanted to know if you wanted to go out with me later. You and me. Together. You know, as-“

“As a date?” Imelda interrupted.

Héctor smiles wildly. “Sí!”

Both of them stayed quiet, giving each other a look of deciding or anticipation.

“Mmm..” Imelda pretended to think about it, “No.” She quickly shut the windows.

That wasn’t the response Héctor expected to hear or even want. 

“Wait!” Héctor jumped up to the window and knocked on it. Without a warning, he was knocked back once Imelda open it up again. 

From the looks of it, Imelda seemed more tired than angry, which was unusual since Héctor has seen her more angry than tired. 

“What do you want?” She said, resting her head on the window sill.

He got up and dusted himself off. “Ernesto said that this was a good way to ask a girl on a date.”

“By playing music and singing early in the morning, where her parents could wake up hear, suspecting something was going on? ¿Es eso lo que dijo Ernesto?”

Héctor gulped and fidgeted with his fingers. He didn’t think of all that. 

“Uh... You see.. Maybe I can.. We could..” Héctor shut his mouth and look down in shame. “Lo siento, Imelda. I did not mean to bother you this early morning. I’ll leave.”

Héctor strapped his guitar around him and started walking away. He stopped in his tracks when he heard her giggling. 

“Estás loco o qué?”

He turned back around and looked up. “What?”

Imelda smiled. “I’m only joking with you, Héctor. We can go out today if you like.”

Surprisingly, he didn’t expect that’s answer either. But he was glad she did.

“Great!” He smiled. “Dios mío, what do I wear?”

“Héctor.”

“Should I bring flowers?”

“Héctor, listen.”

“Roses? I don’t actually have enough money for roses.”

“Héctor!”

“Yes?”

Imelda chuckled. “Just go as yourself and come over to my house, the front door this time, and surprise me.”

Héctor nodded. “I’ll see you later, Imelda!” He waved goodbye and ran off the other direction.

Before going back inside, Imelda realized something. “Wait! You didn’t tell me the time!” She reached for him but gave up. She shrugged. “He’ll surprise me.”

Imelda started to wonder if this was the right choice. But then again, it was only one date.


End file.
